Magic at Moon Pegasus
by Gideon's Dreamer
Summary: Andrew wants to get his friends a gift, and he finds the perfect ones at a shop called Moon Pegasus. In a different dimention, the same happens to Relena.
1. Andrew's Gifts

Ok, people, I started this last year! I just forgot I had it on the computer. I actually have everything written down in one of my notebooks, but I forgot where I put it. I swear, sometimes I have the worst memory in the world. Anyways, the characters are not mine, and the story is partially mine. I can't take all the credit, after all. Enjoy, and tell me how you like it. Yes, I will have the next chapter out for 'The gifted' soon. But you'll have to wait until after my camping trip. Ja!

"It's almost Christmas time," Andrew thought to himself. "I suppose I should try and do my Christmas shopping early."

Andrew pondered about this for a couple of minutes before his six favorite people walked in.

Darien, Serena, Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina all walked in together. Serena and Rei were arguing with each other, as usual. Ami had her nose stuck in a book, of course. And as always, Lita and Mina were busy gabbing about the newest cutie of the week. Darien was the only person who greeted Andrew, but Andrew didn't mind. This sort of thing was an everyday occurrence.

Andrew chuckled a bit as Serena and Rei finally turned to Darien, asking him for his opinion on what they were arguing about. Poor Darien sweat-dropped before deciding on Serena's point of view.

This set off a chain reaction. Rei got mad and insulted Serena, calling her a no-brained meatball head. By doing that, Rei set Serena off into another wailing episode. This, of course, stopped all other conversations in the room, making the group groan with exasperation. Ami, Lita, Mina and Darien then got mad at Rei for making Serena cry. After much protesting, Rei apologized and promised to buy Serena ice cream if she stopped crying. Of course, Serena stopped immediately. This made Andrew wonder if Serena just liked to put on an act to get things she wanted.

Andrew laughed and shook his head. Oh how he love to hang out with these people. They were all so full of life, even after all the hardships they had been put through.

Yes, he knew that the girls were the sailor scouts and he knew his best friend was tuxedo mask. He knew about their pasts and their futures. And he knew about their deaths. After knowing the six for 3 years, they had finally decided to confide in him. He was honored that they had decided to let him know about it.

He knew about Darien and Serena's relationship. He knew how they got together and how they broke up. He knew of Darien's love for Serena, so strong, yet meant only for a sister. Andrew knew of Serena's deep dislike and resentment for Darien while they were dating. He knew that the relationship put a strain on their lives as they fought hard to keep it striving.

He saw Serena's tears when she realized she couldn't keep up the relationship. He saw Darien's grief when he realized Rini wasn't going to come into existence. He saw the scouts' shock when they realized their prince and princess were not going to become king and queen of the future.

Eventually, things settled down. The scouts came to terms with Darien and Serena's break up. And once Darien and Serena stopped trying to pursue a romantic relationship, they became closer than they were when they were a couple. Darien now treated Serena as a sister.

"Yes," Andrew thought to himself, "I definitely need to get them a great Christmas present. But what in the world can I get them? Nothing seems good enough to give them."

Andrew thought about this for the rest of the day. At the end of the day, Andrew cleaned up, closed up his arcade and headed off for home. While walking home he came across a little shop he'd never seen before. True, all kinds of little stores and shops popped up all over the little town in Tokyo, but this particular one seemed old, as if it had been there for several years. He noted to sign on the shop. It was rickety but the name was quite visible: Moon Pegasus. 

Shrugging, he almost walked right past it, but something made him stop and instead he walked inside the store. The inside of the store was a surprise to him. He expected the little store to be dank, dark, and dusty, but it was really quite clean and airy. 

Andrew roamed up and down the isles, just browsing, when something caught his eye. He looked and saw 5 beautifully painted cardboard boxes with very beautifully hand crafted nutcracker dolls.

One box was painted cobalt blue and black and the front had the name of the doll: The Perfect Soldier Prince. Another box was painted green and black and the front said: The Nameless Soldier Prince. A third box was painted laughingly pink and black with the title: The Arabian Prince. The fourth box was painted white and black with the name: The Dragon Prince. And the last box was painted Violet and black and it was titled: The Dark Prince. 

Andrew was quite pleased with these boxes. He had finally figured out what he wanted for the girls. Quickly, he grabbed them up and headed for the front of the store. On his way up, something else caught his eye. When he stopped to look, he found yet another beautifully painted box with a beautiful doll inside. Inscribed on the front was the name: The Boyish Plum Fairy.

Andrew grinned and snatched this box up too. Boy, his friends were going to be so happy when they saw these gifts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

3 days before Christmas, Andrew gave everyone his or her presents. He asked them to open the presents in front of him. He wanted to see their faces when they saw the gifts. Serena and Mina eagerly opened their gifts and squealed when they saw their gifts. The others were quite dumbfounded. 

"Uh, Andrew, no offence man, but what the heck is this?" Darien queried.

"It's a doll! Isn't it great?"

"But don't you think we're a little too old for dolls, Andrew?" Ami asked quietly.

"Not to mention, buddy, but I'm a guy. You gave me a doll!" Darien added.

"I thought it'd be perfect for you guys, they fit you perfectly!"

Rei, Darien, Lita and Ami sweat-dropped when they heard Andrew's enthusiasm. They couldn't give the dolls back now, or they'd break poor Andrew's heart.

"At least Mina and Serena like their gifts," Rei thought to herself with a sigh.

"You'll love it! I swear! Just take it home." Andrew exclaimed.

So they did. That night, the 6 of them returned to their homes with their dolls. They all had to admit to themselves that the dolls were nice. So they all set about finding a good place to prop the doll up in their room. Serena and Mina just kept the doll in their arms and drifted off to sleep. As they finally drifted off to sleep, each doll began to glow.

Somewhere, a soft laugh rang out into the darkness of the night.

"Soon….."


	2. Relena's Gifts

"It's almost Christmas time," Relena thought to herself. "I suppose I should try and of my Christmas shopping early."

Relena pondered about this for a couple of minutes before her 6 favorite people walked in.

Duo, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and Hilde all walked in together. Duo and Wufei were arguing with each other, as usual. Heero had his eyes glued to his laptop, of course. And as always, Quatre and Trowa chatted about some kind of song they had composed together. Hilde was the only person who greeted Relena, but Relena didn't mind. This sort of thing was an everyday occurrence.

Relena giggled a bit as Duo and Wufei finally turned to Heero, asking for his opinion to settle their argument. Heero stared at them for a second before he uttered a "hn" and turned back to his laptop. Duo and Wufei stared at Heero for a few moments before Duo called Wufei 'Wufie'. Wufei yelled injustice and proceeded to chase Duo around the room, threatening to cut off Duo's beloved braid with his Katana. Duo screamed bloody murder as he ran around and around the room, causing such a ruckus that all conversation in the room came to a screeching halt. Finally, Heero pulled out his gun from who knows where and pointed it at both Duo and Wufei (A.N. enter famous death threat ___ here.) Duo let out a small eep and Wufei turned utterly pale. Needless to say, that stopped all forms of arguing. Satisfied, Heero put away his gun and continued on with his laptop, a slight smirk visible on his face. This made Relena wonder if Heero was truly emotionless as he appeared to be.

Relena laughed and shook her head. Oh how she loved these people. They were all so full of life, considering all the hardships they had all been put through, although, she wouldn't trade those days for anything.

True, Relena had been crazy in love with Heero when she was younger. And it was also true that she had hated Duo (for some odd reason, she had the crazy notion that the braided baka was gay and in love with Heero!). But she got over that quickly after realizing Heero wasn't going to return her love. Her notions of Duo's sexual preference were quickly squelched when he began dating Hilde.

And speaking of Duo and Hilde, Relena had believed that the two were going to get married at some point. They seemed so happy together, but for some odd reason, they broke up. Duo and Hilde assured everyone that while they loved each other, it was only on sibling bases. Baffled, the group accepted their reasons and went on with their lives.

"Yes," Relena thought to herself, "I definitely need to get them a great Christmas present. But what in the world can I get them? Nothing seems good enough to give them."

Relena thought about this for the rest of the day. Finally, she decided to do some window-shopping. As she walked down the street, a small shop caught her eye. As a girl who loved to shop, she was sure she'd never seen the shop before. It was possible that it had just been put up, like many shops have, but this particular one seemed old, as if it had been there for several years. She noted to sign on the shop. It was rickety but the name was quite visible: Moon Pegasus. 

Shrugging, she almost walked right past it, but something made her stop and instead he walked inside the store. The inside of the store was a surprise to her. She expected the little store to be dank, dark, and dusty, but it was really quite clean and airy. 

Relena roamed up and down the isles, just browsing, when something caught her eye. She looked and saw 5 beautifully painted cardboard boxes with very beautifully hand crafted nutcracker dolls. 

One box was painted green and white and the front had the name of the doll: The Plant Princess. Another box was painted blue and white with the title: The Water Princess. A third box was painted orange and white with the title: The Love Princess. The fourth box was painted red and white with the name: The Fire Princess. And the last box was painted silver and white and it was titled: The Princess of Life.

Relena was quite pleased with these boxes. She had finally figured out what she wanted for the guys. Quickly, she grabbed them up and headed for the front of the store. On her way up, something else caught her eye. When she stopped to look, she found yet another beautifully painted box with a beautiful doll inside. Inscribed on the front was the name: The Earth Prince.

Relena grinned and snatched this box up too. Boy, her friends were going to be so happy when they saw these gifts.

3 days before Christmas, Relena gave everyone his or her presents. She asked them to open the presents in front of her. She wanted to see their faces when they saw the gifts. Duo and Quatre eagerly opened their gifts and squealed when they saw their gifts. The others were quite dumbfounded. 

"Uh, Relena, no offence, but what the heck is this?" Hilde queried.

"It's a doll! Isn't it great? I thought it'd be perfect for you guys, they fit you perfectly!"

Hilde, Trowa, Heero and Wufei sweat-dropped when they heard Relena's enthusiasm. They couldn't give the dolls back now, or they'd break poor Relena's heart.

"We're guys, Relena." Heero said bluntly.

"Teenage guys," Trowa added.

"You'll love it! I swear! Just take it home." Relena exclaimed.

"At least Duo and Quatre like their gifts," Wufei thought to himself with a sigh.

That night, the 6 of them returned to their homes with their dolls. They all had to admit to themselves that the dolls were nice. So they all set about finding a good place to prop the doll up in their room. Duo and Quatre just kept the doll in their arms and drifted off to sleep. As they finally drifted off to sleep, each doll began to glow.

Somewhere, a soft laugh rang out into the darkness of the night.

"Very Soon….."


End file.
